tascforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Tyler (HO)
"Hey! Are we here to race, or to fight?" -Blake Tyler at Clash on the Coast Blake is a veteran driver of the Metal Maniacs from the Acceleracers: High Octane continuity. While he might strive for perfection on his driving, Blake Tyler shows great care for his teammates, and will sacrifice his own victory to help a drive in need. Blake is driven by both racing, and synergy within his Metal Maniacs team. Unlike some of the other members of his team, Blake Tyler doesn't hold any grudge or hate towards the Teku, understanding that the Racing Drones are a much bigger threat than a petty rivalry. History Backstory Ever since his childhood, Blake Tyler loved and atonished cars along with racing more than anything, always desiring to become a perfect driver since his young age. After he turned 17, he got his driver license and started building his own custom car which was based on many muscle cars, being dubbed "Hollowback". After winning races and becoming a great name on the Florida's racing scene, he was called up by the Metal Maniacs and joined the street racing team, quickly become one of the veterans of the team. Pre-Acceledrome During the Clash on the Coast, Blake was watching the race between the Teku leader, Adam Carter, and the Metal Maniacs leader, Thomas Schmitt along with the rest of the Teku and Metal Maniacs members. However, Blake was worried about something, and that was the Torino's engine, which blew mid-race. Leonidas Aewar, member of the Metal Maniacs, gotten into the race and sent both leaders spinning, what caused the Torino to crash and be entirely destroyed while Adam's vehicle flipped and tumbled on the rocks, denting it and sending it upside-down. The other drivers reach where the crash happened. The drivers find Thomas bruised, battered, probably broke a LOT of bones and on the verge of passing out. Noticing Thomas condition, Blake puts him in the passenger seat of Hollowback, driving to the nearest hospital there, which was in Sacramento. Swamp Realm to Lava Realm Vehicles The first car of Blake Tyler in High Octane was Hollowback, a car based on the muscle cars that he has built to participate in the racing scene. Hollowback has 540 horsepower from a 431CI Fuel Injected Steel V8. It's a vehicle equipped with Rear-Wheel Drive and has a top speed of 197 MPH. The Hollowback is also equipped with an Lava Plow, a Forward-Mounted Ramming Blade, Nitrox II and Shielded Tires. Blake used Hollowback in the Swamp Realm and the Lava Realm, where it was 'hollowbacked' by RD-L1. Blake's second car in High Octane was Hammerhead, a car featuring classic ’50s hot rod along with the edgy looking ’60s muscle car styling that has been built after Hollowback was destroyed in the events of the Lava Realm. Hammerhead has 610 horsepower from a Twin Turbocharged V8; a vehicle equipped with Rear-Wheel Drive and a top speed of 201 MPH. Hammerhead is also a vehicle equipped with a Lava Plow, a Forward-Mounted Ramming Blade, Nitrox II, Shielded Tires and a Frount-Mounted Grappler Claw. Blake used Hammerhead in the Water Realm, Clifside Realm, Ice Realm, Neon-Pipeline Realm and Ruins; where it was entirely destroyed after being hit by the explosion from the mines dropped by RD-L1. The third and final car Blake used in High Octane was Rivited, built off a Mustang for better perfomance at the Racing Realms. Rivited has a total of 815 horsepower and from a 427CI Twin Turbo Fuel Injected V8; equipped with Rear-Wheel Drive and a top speed of 212 MPH. Rivited is equipped with a Lava Plow, Nitrox II, Shielded Tires, Shielded Armor and the Megacharger, being a mod made by Blake himself. Blake used Rivited in the Canyon Realm, Solar Realm, Chrome Realm, Blizzard Realm, Desert Realm and the Cosmic Realm. The vehicle was abandoned by Blake during the Racing Drones HQ raid, in effort to save Silavet. Category:TASCforce Characters Category:High Octane Category:Metal Maniacs